The present invention relates to a composition capable of disintegrating hair. The invention further relates to a method for clearing a pipe which is clogged with hair or deposits containing hair with a hair-disintegrating amount of the above-mentioned composition.
Sinks, tubs, and shower drains may become clogged when deposits containing hair accumulate in various sections of piping, such as traps, thereby preventing or impeding water from draining properly. Current products containing strong caustics and other chemicals specified for unclogging drains are only partially effective in degrading hair, as tested in laboratory simulations. There is, therefore, a continuing need for a product which is effective in degrading hair or deposits of other materials which trap or adhere to hair, thereby enabling water to drain properly in pipes which otherwise would be blocked by the hair or hair-containing deposits.